


WOOP WOOP that's the sound of the police

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: little short I posted on my Tumblr, but now I'm posting on ao3. Just felt like writing it. Enjoy!





	WOOP WOOP that's the sound of the police

Kara turned off the engine, gripped the wheel nervously, and looked in the rearview mirror at the flashing red and blue lights, the tears blurring her vision a bit until the colours became a smear of purple.

She had been crying and crying and crying and had just kept driving, having nowhere else to go. She had no friends in this city, had no job, and the apartment she had found on the internet that had seemed like such a great place to live with all these awesome people had turned out to be a nightmare. All her worldly possessions had been thrown into the back of her car and she only had seventeen dollars and thirty cents to her name. Where could she go? The last foster family she had lived at before she aged out of the system, the one she had stayed the longest at, had told her in no uncertain terms that they wished her well, but they didn’t expect her to come back.

And now this.

Kara fumbled for her wallet, taking out her license so she had it in hand, watching as the door to the police cruiser opened and a police officer walk towards her car, one hand on their belt.

Kara kept her eyes straight ahead, trying to stop sobbing her eyes out, and flinched when the police officer tapped on her window. Kara rolled the window down quickly, wiping at her face and trying her best to smile at the officer.

“Good evening, ma’am.” The flashlight shining down on her made it hard to see the officer, but from the voice, Kara could tell the officer was a woman. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”

Kara wanted to answer and not cause a scene but she couldn’t help it as the next sound out of her mouth was the most god-awful braying sob.

“Holy–” The police officer startled, the light dropping a bit.

“I’m sorry!” Kara ugly sobbed, knowing she must look like such a wreck. “I’m j-j-j-just s-s-s-so-so sorry!”

Her voice hitched and Kara let out another loud sob, crying her eyes out. She didn’t know how long she sat there crying, but during that time, the officer stood there, probably stunned at her emotional display. The police officer let her cry for god knows how long until finally, she interrupted Kara’s weeping.

“Ma’am, could you step out of your vehicle, please?”

Kara felt a little bit of fear, not knowing what she did wrong, but fumbled to obey, still sobbing. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door slowly, wiping at her face. The officer reached around her and took her keys out of the ignition.

“Come on, let’s go to my car and you can sit in the back for a bit.”

Kara tried her best to stifle another sob that was threatening to make itself known. Just great. She was probably being arrested for seeming completely unhinged! Kara obeyed wordlessly though, not knowing what else to do. She had never been pulled over before and walked to the police officer’s car, who opened the door on the side of the car not facing the road, and maneuvered Kara into the back seat, the door still open.

“Here.” A handful of tissue paper was put into Kara’s hands. “Why don’t you gather yourself together a little bit and then we can talk? Is that your license?”

Kara looked down at her hands. She still had a grip on her license. Kara nodded.

“Um. H-h-here.” Kara handed it to the police officer, who took it gently from her and left her side to go back to the front seat. Kara sat there in silence as the officer typed on her laptop in the car for a few minutes, then left the vehicle again to round back to Kara.

“You feeling a bit better now?” The officer knelt down and Kara finally looked up to see the kindest face she had seen all day. It made Kara want to cry again.

“Woah woah woah, let’s put the waterworks on pause for just a little bit, okay, Ms. Zorel?” The officer said kindly. “I’m Officer Danvers. I’m here to help, okay? Tell me what’s going on.”

Through her tears, Kara didn’t know how she managed, but Officer Danvers seemed so nice and patient, Kara poured out her entire story. How she was supposed to take care of herself after she had aged out of the system, how she had found a job that seemed legitimately good and bought a nice interview outfit and gotten the job. How she had found a nice place with who she thought at first had been great people. How the day before she was supposed to be paid her boss made it clear in no uncertain terms that she had to do ‘extra stuff’ to get her pay. How she didn’t understand even when he continued trying to lead her down that route by saying ‘working late’ and maybe ‘overnight’. It wasn’t until he grabbed her hand and tried to stuff it down his pants that she understood and kneed him right in the groin and left.

Then she had gone home early to find her roommates in the act of going through her stuff and they had just found Kara’s life’s savings stashed in a candy box. When Kara had asked them what they thought they were doing, they had ganged up on her and kicked her out of the shared housing saying that she had wrecked the washroom’s plumbing or something and this was to pay for the damage even though that was an outright lie and they had laughed at Kara and kicked her out, throwing all her stuff on the lawn.

Officer Danvers had listened sympathetically, asking for details sometimes, but keeping silent mostly until Kara got to the end of her story where she ended up in the backseat of a police cruiser.

“Ms. Zorel, you’ve had quite a rough day.” Officer Danvers said.

Kara laughed wetly. It felt like the understatement of the year. Kara noted dimly that Officer Danvers had been writing throughout her whole story, in a little notebook, and was now slipping that notebook and a pen back into her left breast pocket. 

“I stopped you because you were speeding a little bit, but in light of your situation, I’m going to let you off with a warning, okay?” 

Kara nodded, feeling nothing but gratitude.

“Now,” Officer Danvers continued speaking, “Do you have anyone you could stay with?”

Kara shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Officer Danvers tsked, then walked away again, excusing herself to make a phone call. She came back later with a smile, crouching back down to talk to Kara at eye-level.

“Kara, I’m going to offer you something, and you don’t have to take it if you don’t want, okay?” Officer Danvers said slowly.

Kara nodded to show she was listening.

“It’s late and I tried to call a couple of shelters and motels, but seems like everywhere’s full.” Officer Danvers smiled apologetically. “So if you’re okay with this, here’s what I propose we do: my place isn’t that big, but I have a small guest room and a shower you can use. I called a friend of mine who’s a tow truck driver, and they’re going to come and tow your car to my place if that’s okay, cuz I don’t want you driving in your present condition. If you–oh no.”

Kara was blubbering again, this time, because she was overwhelmed by the kindness that the officer was showing her.

“This is t-t-the nicest thing ANYONE has e-e-e-ever done f-f-for m-m-me!” Kara wept. “I d-didn’t t-think the police were t-t-this nice.”

“Well, I’m trying to brighten up the image the public has of cops,” Officer Danvers’ voice was wry. “It’s a bit hard since we’re just really racist as an institution.”

Kara gaped at Officer Danvers, who chuckled.

“Yeah, not the best opinion to have on the force. That’s why I’m still a traffic cop.” The officer’s laugh was a little bit more bitter now. “Also not a very good thing to say out loud to other officers.”

“Is it alright?” Kara asks, letting herself hope a little bit, that things were looking up.

“You just have to promise me not to murder me in my sleep and we’ll be fine.” Officer Danvers jokes. It has the desired effect as Kara finally laughs.

“Since we’ll be roommates tonight, my name is Alex Danvers.” Alex held out her hand to Kara. “Call me Alex.”

“Kara Zorel.” Kara shook the officer’s hand. “Just Kara.”

Alex excused herself again to talk on her radio, then came back, standing beside Kara in companionable silence until the tow truck came. Alex gave quick instructions to the tow truck driver, made sure he had hooked up the car and was ready to go, then bundled Kara into the backseat of her car and started driving.

“Sorry, you have to ride backseat, it’s just procedure.” Alex explained. She kept up a very calm line of chatter, sometimes pointing out places that were 24 hours that she sometimes frequented, occupying Kara’s thoughts with her words until they reached a modest little apartment complex which looked quite nice. Better than what Kara could afford, for sure.

“I’ll open the door for you.”

Before long, Kara’s car was parked in a visitor’s spot and Kara was stepping into a very clean apartment that barely looked lived in if not for the empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter.

“Guest room is right here.” Alex gave Kara a quick tour. “New sheets from this closet, towel in there too, bathroom here.”

Alex’s radio squawked again, the dispatcher asking something Kara didn’t quite understand because of the codes they used.

“I’m sorry, I gotta get back to work, I have a late shift. I’ll be back in the morning, though. Just lock up after me but don’t put the chain on, okay?” Alex was already backing to the front door. “Food and drinks in the fridge, just take what you want. Is there anything else you need?”

Kara felt like her heart was going to burst. Even her foster families hadn’t been this nice to her. She remembered one time she had eaten two oranges in one day and her foster mother had lain into her so much, Kara still feels guilty when she eats citrus fruits.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Kara asked, genuinely bewildered and supremely overwhelmed. Alex’s gaze softened and she paused in her retreat.

“It’s because you deserve it. If you don’t believe that, then call it preventative action or whatever, but this I can do. I’d like to think that it’ll help you. And I think you deserve a bit of a break today, don’t you?” Alex was still so soft and so gentle. “Now, I really have to go. Is there anything else?”

“Could I… could I give you a hug?” Kara asked meekly. Alex just smiled and stepped forward, pulling her into a big bear hug. Despite the fact that Alex’s belt was digging uncomfortably into her, this was the best hug Kara had had in a long time.

“Thank you.”

Alex just grinned at her and with a last wave, closed the door behind her as she went back to work. And even though Kara worried when she showered, changed the sheets, and settled in to sleep, she couldn’t help but think that things were finally looking up.


End file.
